Captured
by KitTea
Summary: NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN/SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

Stonestar jolted awake. He panted for breath, his fur on end. He glanced around wildly, trying to figure out where he was. "Oh," He mumbled. "Just a dream."

He blinked slowly. "Hm..." Stonestar suddenly couldn't remember what he had been dreaming of. He sighed. It had to have been something important, but he couldn't recall anything.

"It's those Gemini." He reassured himself. "Fireclaw was right; they do need to be executed. They're a threat to us all." Once they actually found them, they could kill Icegaze and Lionear...

"Excuse me, Stonestar?" He jerked his head up when he heard his name.

"Y-yes?" He stammered. "Enter."

The newly appointed warrior, Pebblepaw, padded into the Clan leader's den. "May I speak to you?" He asked.

Stonestar nodded. "What is it?" He tried to hide a yawn.

"If you want me to come later, I can." Pebblepaw insisted.

"It's fine," Stonestar waved his tail. "Just tell me what you wanted to say."

"Well..." Pebblepaw looked down at his paws. "I think my brother and sister are Gemini!" He blurted. Then he realized what he had just done, and he took a step back. "I-I mean-!"

Stonestar stood slowly. "Pebblepaw, no need to be ashamed. I'm glad you told me. We should both report this to Fireclaw. He's an Ember, so he can kill them. We'll have two less threats in the Clan!"

Pebblepaw nodded, but there was a hint of regret in his eye. Stonestar tried to ignore it. He knew that they were Pebblepaw kin, but they had to do what had to be done. "We'll have a proper execution done tomorrow. We haven't had one in such a while..."

The young tom looked shocked. "What-"

"The reason why you have not seen one yet is because this Clan has not been tainted by Gemini for a long time. But, no worries. This will be a good experience." Stonestar explained quickly. His eyes glinted.

Pebblepaw looked down again. "One more thing..."

"Hm?"

"I think I may be an Ember..." Stonestar blinked. Of course. How could Pebblepaw know that his siblings were Gemini?

"Well...then..." He took in a deep breath. "Let's go talk to Fireclaw, shall we?" Stonestar sighed. He certainly wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon.


	2. Sour Reunion

**So this is where things get complicated. The wholee thing about Mistfeather will be explained in later chapters.**

Lionear buried his face into his paws, shame coursing through him. This was the price he had paid to see his sister again. He was just as horrible and selfish as the Embers. Even though he was sitting next to Icegaze, what had brought him to this was not something pleasant.

They had been captured and stuffed into a large rabbit hole just inside the camp. That was their 'prison'. Even though they were together, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything except for sadness.

He lifted his head slightly and twitched his tail, lightly tapping his sister. "Why? Why were we so weak to resist?" Lionear realized that he had missed 'speaking' to her. It made him feel guilty.

"Selfishness." Her tail twitched too. "And the desire to see each other."

Lionear looked up at Icegaze. She, too, looked guilty and ashamed.

"They captured us, and now they're probably going to kill us. Not to mention they killed Dapple and Antonio. Those two didn't need to die." Lionear tapped his sister. They had explained to each other what had happened when they had been separated earlier. It had been a good way to kill time.

"Maybe we deserve to be killed." Icegaze moved her tail.

Lionear shot up. "Don't you dare!" He tapped her.

"I dragged an innocent cat in with me. He died, Lionear. And so did Dapple. They were both going to help us. We're terrible-" Lionear looked away from Icegaze's tail. He couldn't stand what she was signing.

"You have no right to say that. It was our Clan's fault. They killed the two rogues. Not us." Lionear quickly tapped her.

Lionear spotted movement in the corner of his eye, and he jerked up. In front of him, he saw Mistpaw. He stepped in front of Icegaze, curling his lip and growling.

The apprentice gave him a look, as though saying, 'do you really think you're in a position to challenge me?'

Lionear glanced at Icegaze's tail.

"Let me handle this." It twitched slightly. He sighed and took a step back. He watched as his sister spoke to Mistpaw. He glowered, unsure if she had come there to gloat or to actually speak to them about something.

Lionear stiffened. He could hear muffled voices. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back. The voices were becoming more clear by the second. Soon, he could hear Mistpaw and Icegaze talking.

He stared at Mistpaw, his paws trembling slightly. He was deaf, and there had been only one other time that he had regained his hearing.

Dapple was a Burning. Did this mean Mistpaw was too? What did that make Pebblepaw and Streampaw? Thoughts flashed through his mind. He shook his head and opened his mouth. "Mistpaw-"

He saw Icegaze jump. Mistpaw's fur fluffed up.

"L-Lionear?" Icegaze asked. "Did you just...talk?"

Mistpaw stared. "Yeah, aren't you deaf?"

He ignored Mistpaw.

"Icegaze, I think I know why this is." Lionear said quickly, not allowing Mistpaw to say anything else.

"Me too. You told me it happened with Dapple-" Icegaze stopped. "Fox-dung." She turned to look at Mistpaw. "Oh no..."

"Can you see now?" Mistpaw asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Icegaze retorted.

Lionear wanted to talk to Icegaze privately. He cleared his throat. "Uh...why did you come here anyways, Mistpaw?"

Mistpaw flattened her ears. "It's Mistfeather."

"Wait, why were you three promoted?" Lionear asked. "It was only a day. Besides, Goldenfeather died."

Mistfeather stared yet again. "Are you serious? It's been four moons."

Icegaze shook her head. "No, that's not true. Even Pebblefur said so. It's been a day."

Mistfeather turned away. "Pebblefur...what were you saying? Lemme go speak to him." And she scampered out of the tunnel, past the two guards.

"What was she talking about earlier?" Lionear asked. "I missed the first part of the conversation."

"Mistfeather claims that she's going to rescue us. She was quiet about it, so I think she's telling the truth. Why she even said something like that, I have no idea. She probably some cruel trick planned out. One more before we die. It's a pretty ridiculous and outrageous thing to say, either way." Icegaze sighed.

"But we're not going to die. We will escape and get the freedom we deserve."

"That we deserve?" Icegaze turned on Lionear. "Oh, sure, we deserve it! Even though Goldenfeather died in vain, two rogues were killed, and your mentor was murdered by our own father." Lionear winced.

"Now, now, don't fight. You're going to die soon, so enjoy life while you can." The two siblings turned their heads, disgust playing on their faced.

"You again?" Lionear growled. "What do you want, Fireclaw?"

Fireclaw's eye twitched. "I'm just checking on my two lovely Gemini. The execution is drawing nigh, so you two should be ready." There was a smug look on their father's face.

Icegaze began to shake with anger. Lionear rested a tail on her shoulder.

"Oh, right. Icegaze, tell your brother-" Fireclaw began.

"Tell me yourself." Lionear rumbled. He felt satisfied when he saw confusion flash in his father's eyes.

"You can hear? How?" Fireclaw hissed. He unsheathed his claws.

"Thanks to a certain Burning in the Clan." Lionear tipped his head. "Oh, right. Icegaze can see, too."

"Quiet, Lionear." Fireclaw growled. "Burning don't even exist. I don't know where you got that information, but StarClan killed them all a long time ago."

Icegaze scoffed. "Then explain why he can hear and speak."

"There was a fluke. You may be getting stronger. Your Gemini powers may kill us all, so that's why you need to be killed." Fireclaw gave her a look. "Either that or you two were faking your disabilities from the start."

Lionear let out a small growl. He would have loved to kill Fireclaw right then and there, but he knew he couldn't do that without a plan. The whole Clan would be ready to kill him and his sister, and, even with his power, he couldn't defend himself from a whole Clan.

She curled her lip, her fur rising. "Okay, you can leave now. Come back when you're gonna kill us." She snarled, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

Lionear raised his hackles as he watched Fireclaw approach Icegaze. "Don't you dare use that tone with me." Their father rumbled, his voice low. He shoved his face into hers. "You will address me with respect. You will never talk to me like that again, you ungrateful little piece of Gemini scum." Then he turned and exited the tunnel, his tail lashing.

Icegaze slammed a paw into the ground. "That piece of dung." She hissed. "I hate him! I hate that smug little look he has on his face!"

Lionear unsheathed his claws. "Icegaze?" He didn't need to say anything else. They both knew what he was going to say.

"Yes." Her gaze was dark and angry. "We leave tonight."


	3. Elementals (pt 1)

Icegaze couldn't sleep. She knew that they were going to leave as soon as it was midnight, but she still needed some rest. She couldn't get any.

A thin stream of moonlight barely made its way into the tunnel, giving Icegaze some idea of where the moon was. The light would disappear at moonhigh, since it would be directly over everything.

She admired the light, relishing the beauty of it. She could still see thanks to Mistfeather. The she-cat whom she'd hated since she was a kit had wanted to 'rescue' them. Icegaze still didn't understand. After quite a lot of thought, she came to the conclusion that Mistfeather's personality had changed, though it was very unlikely.

"Icegaze, you awake?" She jumped, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, right yes." She nodded. "Let's go. You remember what we planned."

Lionear nodded. Icegaze went first, creeping out and landing a quick blow to one of the guards' heads. She felt satisfied, knowing that she hadn't had to kill anyone. Neither did Lionear, as he knocked the other guard out cold.

At least, they wouldn't have to kill yet.

She and her brother spotted the entrance, and crept across the clearing. Lionear flicked his tail, telling her to go through the dirt-place tunnel. She nodded, and they both slid through.

The smell of dirt masked their scent, though they had to wrinkle their noses. The Gemini slid into the forest, knowing they hadn't been seen. Icegaze let out a small breath. "Lionear?" She whispered. Her brother looked at her. "That was too easy."

His eyes widened. His tail fidgeted. 'Fox-dung'.

"Indeed it was!" Icegaze wasn't surprised to see Fireclaw step out from the trees. She realized that he'd masked his scent with wild onion.

Wait, that scent was too strong. She had a feeling that there were more cats than she and Lionear had expected. Icegaze unsheathed her claws, as did her brother.

"A smart move, you two. But I believe I'm going to have to execute you now. Too bad we couldn't do a proper one in front of the Clan." Fireclaw's tail lashed, and he stepped out into the open. He unsheathed his claws, and Icegaze took a step back.

She saw that her father's claws were...glowing? They seemed to be on fire!

"Don't look so surprised. You should have known by my name. I am indeed an Ember. But you Gemini aren't the only ones with incredible abilities." Fireclaw bared his teeth; they also seemed to be on fire.

Lionear hissed, and his hackles raised. Three other cats emerged from the trees.

Icegaze narrowed her eyes. "Other Embers from SeedClan and ShadeClan?" She recognized them from encounters on border patrols.

The first one purred, his eyes narrowing in amusement. "She's intuitive, this one. Too bad she's gonna have to die." It was a pure white tom with blue eyes, just like her. She shivered slightly when the tom unsheathed his claws.

Lionear snarled. "You four aren't going to kill us. You may be Embers, the exterminators of Gemini, but we will survive. And we will stop this horrible way of life."

Icegaze tensed her muscles when she saw a brown tabby she-cat advancing on the two of them. "You talk big. But can you really believe all that? And stop it? Don't kid yourself."

The brown tabby spat. Her eyes glinted, and she curled her lip, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

A grayish-blue she-cat tilted her head, her blue eyes full of mocking and amusement. "Pathetic," She muttered.

Fireclaw and the others closed in on Icegaze and Lionear. "I'm sure you're wondering who we really are."

"Spot on," Icegaze retorted.

"We are the strongest of all the Embers in the three Clans," He raised his unsheathed claws, ready to deliver the first strike. "We are the Elementals!" Then he brought it down, beginning their battle.

"Strongest?" Icegaze cried. She swiftly dodged, landing a blow on his flank.

The brown she-cat teamed up with Icegaze's father, and they both launched attacks on her. The other two did the same to Lionear.

The brown tabby continuously lashed out, never tiring. Her claws flashed left and right, barely giving Icegaze time to dodge. And with Fireclaw attacking her too, it made it twice as hard.

It was as though her sight was dragging her down...she realized that she was much more comfortable without her vision. She needed to get farther away from camp to get out of range on Mistfeather; a Burning.

Icegaze turned and ran, closing her eyes. She felt the whole world suddenly shift into focus. She opened her eyes to darkness, and spun around. Satisfaction flowed through her when her claws came in contact with flesh. A surprised yelp came from Fireclaw.

"Strongest? I can hardly believe it?" Icegaze spat. Newfound strength flowed through her, and her grip on the reality around her seemed to grow stronger. She concentrated, and a vision came to her.

She saw the brown tabby loop around, trying to take advantage of her lack of sight.

As soon as the vision ended, Icegaze moved to the side, opening her mouth. She turned her head and bit down. Her vision had certainly been correct. Her teeth sank into the brown tabby's flesh, and she screeched.

Fireclaw growled. "Mudleap! Unsheathe your claws!"

Suddenly, Icegaze was thrown off. She landed on her feet, but she could tell that the brown tabby, Mudleap, was much stronger than she seemed.

Icegaze hissed in pain as she felt burning hot claws pierce her pelt. Then something hard hit her, and the wind was knocked out of her.

Luckily, a vision came. Icegaze saw Fireclaw hitting her again while she was winded, slashing her throat open. Her heart skipped a beat, and she knew that she had to be quick, or she would die.

The vision came, and she rolled out of the way. Icegaze knew that she had just barely escaped the claws of death. She had caught her breath though.

Icegaze dug her claws into the ground, growling. Now she understood what Fireclaw had meant by 'Elemental'. Mudleap must have been 'earth', Fireclaw 'fire', and so on.

Then the other two Lionear was facing had to be 'wind' and 'water'. She flexed her claws. "I know your weaknesses..." She purred devilishly.

"You're finished," Fireclaw hissed. She heard him and the she-cat's paws as they leapt toward her. Icegaze didn't move, for she knew exactly what she had to do to stop them.


	4. Elementals (pt 2)

**This is an example of what I do when I can't sleep. **

**Scary. **

Lionear saw Icegaze turn and run, and he knew exactly why. She found it harder to fight with her temporary sight, as he did with his temporary hearing.

Lionear needed to get out of range of Mistfeather too. Her Burning powers were too strong. As much as he found it amazing to be able to hear, he wasn't used to it.

He jumped away, starting a chase. He hoped that he and Icegaze wouldn't be split up again because they had run in opposite directions.

Suddenly, the sounds around him vanished. His body tingled as he felt more strength than he had before. Yes, this was what Lionear was accustomed to; absolute silence. He flexed his claws, spinning around.

The white tom didn't do anything, his eyes flashing with annoyance. The blueish she-cat must've said something...Lionear didn't care. What mattered most was if he was going to survive or not.

The she-cat attacked first, her blue eyes full fury and determination. Lionear easily saw through the attack. It was a classic; something he'd seen in his flashbacks. His Gemini power allowed him to see the past, so he had gained a lot of knowledge, especially of fighting.

He weaved, quickly dodging and then diving forward. The she-cat looked surprised, and she changed her tactics. Lionear was surprised that she managed to do so in such a smooth and quick manner.

She gradually sped up, constantly clawing and biting. Though he knew how to evade and counter almost all of the moves she used, it was getting difficult because of her speed.

He thought back to when he could temporarily use his ears. Hadn't his father said that Fireclaw and the other three members there were 'Elementals'? The strongest Embers in the forest...That meant this blueish she-cat must have represented 'water'. And the white tom was 'wind'. If she was smooth and quick, how much faster was the tom who represented 'wind'?

Lionear needed to choose a careful strategy. He obviously couldn't try to quickly dodge and attack. Obviously the two he was facing outmatched him in that. He could use brute force. Strength might be their weakness...

Lionear thought back to all the other moved he'd memorized that had something to do with strength.

The she-cat lunged forward, her paws lightening quick. Lionear barely moved, slamming his paws down on her. She collapsed, surprised. He felt it all click; her strategy had been to tire him out, and then the white tom would finish him off.

Lionear narrowed his eyes. He was aware that the white tom was still open, and that he could attack Lionear. So instead of using his sharp teeth, he sunk his claws into the she-cat. He drew blood, and he could feel his claws digging into her flesh. She wriggled, her body vibrating. That meant she was in extreme pain, and he'd found a weak point.

He realized that he had hit a fresh wound of hers. Lionear felt satisfied, though it wuickly ended when she managed to throw him off. The she-cat limped back, meowing something to the tom.

The white tom nodded, narrowing his icy blue eyes. Lionear braced himself, ready for an onslaught of vicious attacks. He had injured the 'Wind' Element's friend, after all.

Instead, the tom stared calmly, waiting. Lionear bared his teeth, growling. He took a step forward, and the white tom completely disappeared. Lionear blinked, but before he knew what was happening, he felt a freezing cold sensation rip through his side.

He fell, jaws gaping. The white tom looked down at Lionear, his gaze still calm.

Lionear saw blood, and he realized how injured he was. Panic shot through him. 'Wind' was both fast and strong. Extremely fast and strong.

He tried to stand, but 'Wind' disappeared from sight again. He felt claws rip through the other side of his flank. Lionear's eyes widened, and he fell to the ground again, pain jolting through him. It was a horribly painful and cold sensation. Every time he felt the white tom's claws touch his body, he felt icy cold.

Lionear struggled to his paws, trying to focus. A different set of claws hooked into his back, and he felt a body slam into him. He recognized the scent of the she-cat; 'Water'.

Lionear cursed mentally. He was already growing weak, and Water easily pinned him down. Wind continued slashing and biting so fast that Lionear could barely even realize he'd been hit. He was soon shivering, his golden tabby fur covered in red blood.

No...he couldn't die here!

But he felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything. Lionear could barely even struggle. It was getting hard to breath, and the edges of his vision darkened. He was losing too much blood.

Lionear suddenly felt the weight of the she-cat disappear. The claws stopped cutting through his flesh.

He looked up, and his eyes widened, bewildered. What was that she-cat doing there? How was she even alive? Lionear had seen her in a few of his flashbacks, and he knew she was a Gemini, but this was impossible.

Her claws flashed, surprising Water. Wind couldn't help his comrade, though. Another cat who was also supposed to be dead had showed up, literally out of nowhere.

The gray furred tom seemed to slow down everything. He stared down Wind, his claws sheathed. He meowed something, making Wind open his mouth to hiss.

Lionear tried to move, but he felt like he was trying to move through mud. He noticed that the she-cat was moving so quickly that Water seemed slow in comparison. Lionear struggled to his paws, wincing in pain.

He saw that the Gemini had the Elementals pinned on the ground, their eyes glowing in the faintly moonlit night. Lionear flicked his tail, his eyes wide. So these were their powers.

He saw the tom and she-cat deliver a killing blow to the Elementals. His shoulders slumped, knowing that they would have to kill to survive. If one was to be a Gemini, it was either kill or be killed.

These two cats had saved his life. He could hardly believe it, especially since they were so powerful. How were they both so strong? And most important of all, how were they in the living realm?

The gray tom looked at him, his eyes telling Lionear that he knew he couldn't hear. That meant these two were already on their way to help him.

Then a thought struck him: Icegaze! He knew she could handle a fight herself, but against two Elementals, how long would that last?

They needed to find and help her immediately. Lionear quickly found out he was incapable of doing any rescuing. He swayed on his paws for a few moment before crumpling to the ground.

Lionear looked at the two Gemini, pleading them with his eyes. The she-cat nodded, understanding the look in his eyes. They both dashed off, claws out.

_Please keep my sister safe, Stormfur and Feathertail. _


	5. Elementals (pt 3)

**Two updates in a row as an apology for not doing it in a while. :3 You're welcome. **

Icegaze waited at the last moment as Fireclaw and Mudleap both attacked her. She didn't have to see to evade. She gracefully did so, moving straight forward and narrowly avoiding them.

She heard the two Elementals' startled growls as she avoided their attack. "What?"

Icegaze was about to switch to offensive when she was hit by an unexpected vision. In reality, this lasted a mere second, though it seemed to her like it was several hours or even days.

She spotted Fate, and her eyes widened. "You..." She hissed. "What is wrong with you? And why are you here now? I don't have to decide anything now, do I?"

She was in a blank setting. Everything was a plain white, as though it were all covered in snow. Icegaze glared at Fate. He was so strange, and he never explained anything properly. He was an irritating cat.

The tom didn't blink. "You chose to wait, instead of fight. These are the consequences of playing with your fate, Gemini." Then he disappeared, and her vision ended abruptly.

"What?" Icegaze was completely disoriented because of the sudden vision.

"This," Fireclaw growled. "is what." Icegaze was slammed into the ground, and she gasped for breath as it was completely knocked out of her. She couldn't move, and she felt panic course through her.

Suddenly, hot claws pierced her flesh. In moments she felt like her skin was on fire. She yowled in agony, trying to move away. Icegaze felt the immediate instinct to put the fire out; to roll on the ground or jump into water. Something that would put these burning flames out!

Flames crawled up her skin, melting away her flesh and turning her muscles and bones to ashes. They agony was unbearable. Icegaze felt like the exact opposite of her name. In fact, she could use something cold like her name.

What scared her the most was the fact that she couldn't move a single inch. No matter how much she tried, her muscles were completely paralyzed.

She yowled, trying to will herself to get up and fight. Then shock and realization hit her like a blast of lightening.

Wait or fight.

She could see and even choose the future, and this was she'd chosen. "Fate, you piece of fox-dung!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Her sudden anger sent energy surging through her body. Icegaze defied what Fate had chosen, pushing through what was supposed to happen. She didn't care that she had completely broken the rules of the universe; she was not going to let herself did because some cat said so. She would choose whether or not she would fight something.

She stood, her paws strong and stable. Suddenly, all of the pain was gone. She could sense the surprise sparking off the Elementals' pelts. Fireclaw lunged forward, but she knew what he was going to do. It was as though she had third eye-she could see and knew exactly what to do.

He brought a paw down while Mudleap came around and attacked on the other side. She took a step back, hearing the two collide. The world seemed to slow down, and she felt like she was too fast for it.

Fireclaw and Mudleap both shakily growled, threatening Icegaze.

"Resorting to threats? Pathetic!" Icegaze hissed. "I thought you were supposed to be two of the most powerful Embers in the Clans. Aren't you supposed to kill me? Get rid of my kind?" Suddenly, a thought came into her mind. "Was this a plan of yours from the start? Get a mate who's a Gemini, kill her, then kill her kits? Not so brilliant, I must say."

"What?" Fireclaw and Mudleap both asked, flustered. She'd caught them off guard.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know Frostdawn was a Gemini!" Icegaze spat. She didn't need her eyes to feel the shock coming off of her father.

"Frostdawn was not a Gemini," Fireclaw growled.

Icegaze shook her head in mock disappointment. "And you call yourself an Ember!"

Fireclaw continued, ignoring her. "but you and Lionear are. And I will not hesitate to kill you." He spat. "And don't you dare speak of Frostdawn that way. I loved her-"

"Don't talk about love!" Icegaze lunged forward, her claws out. She felt her claws slash Fireclaw's nose open. "If you had ever possessed even a claw-scratch of it, you would have hesitated to kill your own kits!" She easily dodged Mudleap, delivering a quick blow to her midsection. "You speak like you loved our mother more than we did."

Icegaze sunk her teeth into his flesh, relishing his surprised shriek of agony. She pulled her fangs out, tasting blood. "You can't even begin to know what kind of pain we went through. She died in front of us...twice! She faded away because only two of us even thought of her. If you had even given her a moment of thought, she would still be a spirit!"

She could feel the shock and anger radiating off of her father. "This is why Gemini need to die," He growled.

"Oh?" Icegaze inquired, her lip curling.

"You and your powers; they can be used for much more than just seeing the future." Fireclaw growled. She immediately realized what he was saying.

Icegaze was filled with rage. "Are you suggesting I killed my own mother?!" She roared. "You sick piece of fox-dung!" She yowled, her voice laced with an inconceivable savagery.

She already knew that Mudleap was creeping up behind her, and she sidestepped, slamming her paws down on the Elemental. "That trick is old," She growled.

Fireclaw lunged forward, mercilessly slashing with his burning hot claws. This time, she sensed a new power coming from him and the she-cat. Her father moved at a quickening speed, and Mudleap's attacks were getting closer, almost hitting each time.

But Icegaze was filled with fury and hatred.

"You bastard! Fox-dug! Badger-breath! Stinking hunk of dog vomit!" Her speed was also increasing. She felt her claws continue ripping through flesh, blood staining her fur. "You think I would want my own mother dead? I'd rather be the one to die!"

"Then so be it!" Fireclaw growled.

"You're going to die right here, Gemini, as you're supposed to." Mudleap hissed right in Icegaze's ear.

How had the Elemental gotten there?

She felt a heavy blow land on her head, and she felt dizzy. Icegaze tasted blood, and she hissed. What happened to her 'third eye'? Suddenly, she felt herself slow down slightly.

"No! I will kill-" Fireclaw raked burning claws, sharp as thorns, down her back. She screeched and fell over, writhing.

Another heavy blow landed, and she coughed up blood. Icegaze grunted, realizing that she barely had any energy left. Where she'd manage to get it all just moments before, she wasn't sure.

"Fox-dung," Icegaze mumbled. "I wanted to be there for Lionear...shameful..." She whispered to herself as she was helpless to the attacks. All she could do was lie there and endure the agony until she died, which was probably soon. The world around her, the sounds and scents, began to gradually fade away.

Then she heard two more pairs of pawsteps, and she scented two new scents. They were strange yet slightly familiar. The two newcomers burst into the clearing, and though she could not see them, she was able to analyze who they were by scent and hearing.

Fireclaw seemed surprised. "Y-you?!" He stuttered. That meant these cats had to be...Gemini. Powerful ones. "Stormfur and Feathertail?" Her ears perked at that. Icegaze barely had any energy to think, but she did recognize these names. Lionear could see the past, and he'd told her about the two.

Brother and sister, they didn't discover their powers until both had died.

Icegaze would have loved to try and fight too, but she was utterly exhausted. She had a strange, detached feeling that if she had taken one more blow from Mudleap or Fireclaw, she would have died.

She didn't have much time to think about anything because, at that moment, she passed out.

When she next woke up, she was surrounded by walls of fire. There was no escape as they crept closer to her, unstoppable. The flames were hot, and she could barely breath in the smoke.

"Well, fox-dung." She muttered. Icegaze shut her eyes and plowed through the fire. She entered cold water quickly, cooling off. The water and flames disappeared, and she had a feeling that Fate was behind this strange dream.

She tried to awaken herself, but she could not bring herself to come back to consciousness.

Icegaze found herself in a field full of white grass. Everything around herself was white. So was herself, but that was because of her naturally white fur. She saw Fate, and she sighed.

"What is it now, you tricky bastard?" Icegaze growled.

"How did you change your fate so easily? What you did was impossible." She saw pure confusion in Fate's eyes. She relished it.

"I don't like to be messed with like that," She growled.

Fate turned expressionless again. He unsheathed his claws. "Fight me."

"...what?" Icegaze shook her head. "Uh, no. I need to wake up and help my brother."

"Fight. Me." Fate narrowed his eyes. He was obviously up to something. Why would Fate, of all things, want to fight her? That made no sense. She didn't even think Fate fought. He seemed more like the type to stay away from the front lines, but order everyone around.

"Why?" She challenged.

"Fight me now, or you will never wake up again,"

Icegaze's claws slid out.


	6. Storm Warning

Lionear shook, but he knew he had to get up. If he didn't, someone would find him and probably kill him. By now all of the Clans must have gotten word that he and Icegaze were Gemini; nowhere was safe.

The golden tom could not get up though. Blood seeped through his fur, and he was sure he had fractured a bone somewhere. Lionear was not one to give up though.

He couldn't give up, not in this situation.

Lionear hissed as he slowly stood up. Pain shot through his body and he almost fell back down again. Just how much damage were those stupid Elementals capable of? He took a step forward, testing his paws tentatively. He winced as he put his weight on his left front paw.

He had probably twisted it the wrong way while fighting. Great StarClan it hurt! Lionear hissed in pain, his vision clouding for a moment. He had to fight through it though. He had to escape. Stormfur and Feathertail were on his side; he could trust them. And if he could trust them, that meant he didn't have to worry about leaving his sister behind. That provided him with a better chance of escape.

The tom shut his eyes for a moment, knowing that he had to push through the agony. Then he opened them, ready to move.

Oh, well that was just dandy.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a warm, colorful meadow. It was sun-high, and the sky was bright and blue. Lionear wasn't quite sure if he was having a flashback, or if it was Fate deciding to visit him. Either way, he didn't have time. Being that this was more like a dream than reality, he could use his ears.

That was both good and bad.

"What do you want?" Lionear called out. "Fate! What is it?"

Nothing answered him. He sighed, stepping forward. As he did so, a thunderclap sounded, making the orange tabby jump. His fur fluffed up and his eyes widened. He looked at the sky, which was now dark and gray.

He suddenly remembered something that was probably very important:

Beware, for the gray skies will be your demise.

Before Frostdawn, his mother, had faded away, she'd given him and his sister what must have been a prophecy. But he hadn't given it another thought until that very moment.

Was it that what she had said was much more literal than he thought? The gray skies...but icy birds...that had to be Hawkfrost. The past and future will create turmoil and terror? The answer was so obvious!

But that might've been the problem...

As the sky continued to grow dark, Lionear did not move. He just stood there, pondering over the strange prophecy his mother had delivered. There was another thunderclap, but this time he did not start. Instead, everything seemed to click.

The 'prophecy' was not meant for him, or for Icegaze. He narrowed his eyes. "Fate..." He growled. "She was warning you, Fate." It all made sense now.

The Gemini, a set of two siblings with supernatural abilities. And Embers, random cats who were born to exterminate the Gemini. StarClan was never on his or Icegaze's side to begin with; they were always behind every tragedy, trying to rid of him and his sister. And this warning was directed at them, telling them to beware of her kits.

But there was one thing Lionear did not understand: What was his mother?

She obviously could not be a Gemini, nor could she be an Ember or Burning. They would have known. Yet she had been in Flame...what was going on?

He blinked, and looked up. The tom unsheathed his claws, baring his teeth. In front of him stood a dark tabby tom with amber eyes. He was muscular, and his eyes were full of annoyance. "You must know me, Gemini."

Lionear narrowed his eyes. "Do I ever." He muttered. Lionear had seen this tom fight many times in flashbacks. This cat was the father to Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tawnypelt, and Bramblestar. "Nice to see you again, Tigerstar."

The large cat stood, his amber eyes glinting. "Hmph," He scoffed. "is that how you should speak to a fellow-"

Lionear approached Tigerstar, his movements calm. When he spoke, his tone was coolly. "Fellow what? Gemini? Ember? Burning?" At first, the tabby didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even move. Then in a flash he had Lionear pinned, struggling against Tigerstar's claws.

"Watch your mouth, kit," The leader's voice rumbled. "You're not as strong as you think. All you are is a weak, worthless kit. You know nothing of how this world works. You are ignorant of everything."

Lionear hissed. "I doubt that!" He growled angrily. He might not have a temper and the strength as his sister, but he would not allow someone to talk down to him. Especially not a StarClan cat. He was disgusted by what Tigerstar had just said.

"You claim that I know nothing, but the truth is, you know nothing about me." Lionear swiped at the large tom's legs, catching fur in his claws. Tigerstar was momentarily distracted, probably assuming that Lionear was doing something else. This distraction weakened his grip, and Lionear kicked his way out, slipping through the tom's paws.

With a growl, Lionear slashed at Tigerstar. They were both lightening fast, but Lionear was faster. He was relentless, continuously attacking and driving the experienced leader backwards.

"You claim that I am ignorant?" Lionear spat. "I have more knowledge than you could have ever gained." Blood stained his claws and vision as he bit and scratched the tom mercilessly.

He moved quickly, having gotten used to fighting the Elementals. Tigerstar was slow compared to them. But he was strong. He had hit Lionear several times, and even though it was just a dream, he was bleeding heavily.

"That may be true, but you are weak." Lionear's eyes widened when he felt sharp claws tear into his flesh. He yowled in agony as they ripped through his body. "I can easily rip you to shreds."

"What?!"

And he blacked out.


	7. Third Eye

Icegaze formed a strategy in her mind, knowing that she had to defeat Fate. He wouldn't let her go unless she fought and—probably—won. She bunched her muscles and and low growl rumbled in her throat. She leapt, claws extended, toward the white tom's throat. She was surprised at how easily her claws tore through his throat.

Fate didn't even flinch. Blood trickled out, and his throat gurgled. Icegaze waited, expecting Fate to collapse soon. The cat did no such thing, and instead took a step forward.

Icegaze's eyes widened as she watched his throat regenerate. The bloody and torn flesh was quickly replaced, and within moments it was as though the she-cat hadn't even dealt a scratch to him. She stared at the now nonexistent wound. "What in the name of-"

Suddenly, Fate's eyes turned a bright blue, making her squint. Icegaze gasped as she felt claws tear through her own flesh, and she yowled in agony. She had sworn that Fate was at least a few fox-lengths away! How had he managed to get so close, and so quickly? And his claws were terribly strong. She tried to move away, not able to bear the extreme pain. It was freezing and scalding at the same time, and she continued to screech.

She hissed insults, spots dotting her vision. Strange...could she die in a dream?

For the first time in a long one, she felt real fear begin to pump through her, mixed in with the adrenalin. She saw Fate's shining eyes, and for a moment she looked right into the bright pools of blue.

That was a mistake.

Countless memories racked her body, filling her with lives she had never lived, and dreams she had never dreamt. Eyes she had never seen through and pain she had never felt. All in a moment. She yowled, her body feeling as though it were being constantly hit with stones and sharp thorns.

Icegaze collapsed, exhausted. Their battle had just begun, yet here she lay, bleeding heavily and already out of strength. She gasped for breath, but found it extremely difficult to.

Was this Fate's true strength? She groaned, trying to stand. "You are no Gemini," Fate growled. Wait, was he mocking her? This was new. He was usually logical and emotionless, containing nothing. Those usually empty eyes were quite bright, too. It was frightening.

"Yeah," She stood, her legs shaking. She swallowed her rising panic and fear, ignoring the fact that she was at the white tom's mercy. She was in no condition to continue fighting, and if she were to be struck one more time, she'd probably collapse. "I didn't think so either. Why would I be one if my mother was a Gemini and my father an Ember?" She bared her teeth, ready to fight to the death. "Why don't you give me the answers, you emotionless coward?" Icegaze winced as she took a step forward. "You use every cat you meet, don't you? Pushing and pulling, lying and luring them into your grasp. Now you're finally showing your true colors, aren't you?"

"You are very strong." Fate commented.

Icegaze panted for breath, blood slowly oozing out of deep claw wounds. She hoped they wouldn't get infected.

"But you don't know it yet. You don't know anything yet." Icegaze rolled her eyes, and she almost fell over.

"Which is why I'm saying you should tell me what I want to know!" She groaned, and slumped to the ground. "I was hoping I could at least figure out all of these complicated things in my life before I died," She grunted.

"Then fight me!" Fate roared angrily. If she had the strength she would have jumped. "Use your real strength! Don't rely on your normal instincts. You are more than just a Gemini! You don't need anything but your true strength. So fight me, and prove to me what you really are!"

Well then! This was new. Icegaze was special, huh? Of course she was! That made so much sense!

"Proof?" Icegaze rasped. "Proof of what? That I can become a warrior in half the time a cat usually does? That I'm a Gemini who everyone wants to kill?" She shook her head, and then laid it on the ground. She was too tired. Her eyelids slid shut, and she was grateful for the rest. She was so, so tired...

"Wake up!" Something screamed.

Her eyes opened up, her heart pounding. What was that? Who had said that? She raised her head, and realized that energy was flowing through her paws. If she was dying a moment ago, she felt nothing of it now.

The feeling she had earlier when fighting the Elementals, the 'third eye' was back again. Her wounds were still there, but the pain had dulled. She saw a knowing, almost amused look in Fate's eyes, and she unsheathed her claws. "You almost killed me." Her voice was much stronger than it had been only seconds before.

"Will you fight now?" The tom asked, his blue eyes gleaming. She was sure not to look straight into them though.

"Of course," She pounced, bowling him over. They began to fight once more, this time her speed and strength matching his. She felt her claws rip through Fate's body like water, hardly giving him time to regenerate his body. She tore out fur and flesh, staining the grass with his blood. She bit down on an ear, ripping it off. Icegaze raked her claws across the tom's face, and she felt something watery touch her paws and then fly onto the ground.

Probably an eye.

She heard a scream of shock and agony but didn't stop. She used her teeth to tear out Fate's throat, spitting out the chunk of flesh she'd taken.

Icegaze shoved the maimed body away, spitting in disgust. "That felt great!" She growled with satisfaction. "I made sure not to kill you though. So now I want answers. I won, right?" A cockiness crept into her tone.

Fate hissed in pain, his flank heaving. She watched as he regenerated his eyes, throat, and all of the fur and flesh she had ripped out. "Yes." He gasped. "You have shown that you are truly what I think you are."

Icegaze narrowed her eyes. "What do you think I am?"

"But your brother did not pass the test. He will be left to die." Icegaze blinked.

"Wake me up." She growled, watching as Fate healed himself. "Wake me up right now!" She screeched angrily. "Or I will tear out your throat over and over, until you really die!"

"Don't you want-" Fate began.

"How dare you?" She growled. "Leave my brother alone, you stinking piece of fox-dung!" Icegaze lunged at Fate once more. But she was forced to wake up before her claws could reach the tom.


	8. ALERT

**I've officially lost interest in writing this series. I might continue or rewrite it later on...**

**PM if you want to adopt it. I may or may not allow you to. You'll just have to PM me what you came up with and I'll tell you if I accept it or not.**


End file.
